Zeg and the Egg/Gallery/2
Blocked S1E16 Blaze and Zeg in the rocky trench.png S1E16 AJ sees something bad.png S1E16 Giant coconut blocking the way.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg approach the giant coconut.png S1E16 Blaze "no way to go around it".png S1E16 Zeg knows what to do.png S1E16 Zeg reverses.png S1E16 Zeg putting the egg down.png S1E16 Zeg "You stay here, little egg".png S1E16 Zeg prepares to smash.png S1E16 Zeg slams into the coconut.png S1E16 Zeg "Coconut not smash?".png|“Huh? Coconut not smash?” S1E16 The coconut is too big.png S1E16 Zeg doesn't have enough force.png S1E16 Blaze "Don't give up, big guy".png S1E16 Blaze knows what to use.png S1E16 Blaze presents a wedge.png S1E16 Zeg wonders what a wedge is.png S1E16 Blaze describing wedges.png|A wedge is a simple machine you can use to split stuff. S1E16 Blaze "I'll show you how it works".png|Here, I'll show you how it works. S1E16 Blaze puts the wedge against the coconut.png|First, I put the pointy end of the wedge against the coconut. S1E16 Wedge held against coconut.png|And then, I bang on the flat side, and... S1E16 Wedge makes the coconut crack.png|Look! The pointy end pushes into the coconut... S1E16 Wedge cracking the coconut.png|...and it makes it split! S1E16 Blaze, AJ and Zeg astounded by the wedge's function.png S1E16 Blaze "Now you try it".png S1E16 Zeg ready to try it out.png S1E16 Zeg reverses again.png S1E16 Zeg charges at the coconut.png S1E16 Zeg hitting the wedge.png S1E16 Giant coconut splits in half.png S1E16 It worked.png S1E16 We can split anything.png S1E16 Zeg shows the wedge to the egg.png S1E16 Zeg picks the egg back up.png S1E16 Blaze "Time to split".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg pass through the split coconut.png Wedge song S1E16 Blaze and Zeg "Let me tell you 'bout the coolest tool".png S1E16 Blaze throws the wedge at a giant pineapple.png S1E16 Zeg splitting the pineapple.png|Push! Pry! S1E16 Zeg presses on the wedge.png|Part! S1E16 Pineapple splits apart.png|Wedge! S1E16 Wedge close-up.png S1E16 Blaze holding the wedge up.png S1E16 Zeg with Blaze "Zeg not know what that mean".png|"Zeg not know what that mean!" S1E16 Zeg jumps over rocks.png S1E16 Blaze "It's on the cutting edge".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg driving with wedge.png S1E16 Giant banana blocks the way.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg see giant banana.png S1E16 Blaze looks at the wedge.png S1E16 Wedge goes into the giant banana.png S1E16 Zeg splits the banana.png|Spread! S1E16 Blaze splits the banana.png|Split! S1E16 Giant banana splits apart.png|Smash! S1E16 Blaze high tires a monkey.png|Wedge! S1E16 Monkeys see Blaze and Zeg off.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg stop before a cliff.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg see vines.png S1E16 Blaze gets the wedge out again.png S1E16 Blaze puts the wedge in the vine.png S1E16 Vine splits apart.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg use the vine as a bridge.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg see giant watermelons.png S1E16 Zeg splits the watermelon.png|Push! S1E16 Blaze splits the watermelon.png|Pry! S1E16 Watermelon splits in half.png|Part! S1E16 Blaze and Zeg pass through the watermelons.png|Wedge! Mountain slide S1E16 Blaze and Zeg see how high they are.png S1E16 Zeg "Zeg need to bring egg to nest".png S1E16 Zeg "But that long way down".png S1E16 Blaze knows a way down.png S1E16 We can use this wood as a sled.png S1E16 Zeg comforting the egg.png S1E16 Sled starts sliding.png S1E16 Sled slides down the mountain.png S1E16 AJ warning Blaze.png S1E16 Incoming tunnel.png S1E16 The tunnel looks small.png S1E16 Our sled has to fit.png S1E16 AJ activates Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E16 The tunnel is 8 meters wide.png S1E16 The sled is 10 meters wide.png S1E16 Zeg "Sled too big to fit".png S1E16 Blaze takes the wedge out.png S1E16 Blaze splitting the sled.png S1E16 Now the sled is 7 meters wide.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg hanging on.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg passing through the tunnel.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg made it through the tunnel.png S1E16 Zeg "We almost at bottom".png S1E16 Snapping plants.png S1E16 The hole is 4 meters wide.png S1E16 The sled is too big.png S1E16 Blaze "It's wedge time".png S1E16 Blaze splitting the sled even more.png S1E16 The sled is now 3 meters wide.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg pass through the snapping plants.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg reach the bottom of the mountain.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg finish their sled ride.png S1E16 AJ "We made it to the bottom".png|We made it to the bottom. S1E16 Zeg "You safe, little egg".png S1E16 Blaze "We'd better keep moving".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg move on.png Hot lava S1E16 Blaze and Zeg in a rock ridge.png S1E16 Zeg singing to the egg.png S1E16 Zeg sings "time for kiss".png S1E16 Zeg gives the egg a kiss.png S1E16 Blaze happy for Zeg's egg parenting.png S1E16 Zeg "want to keep egg safe".png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg stop to worried noises.png S1E16 AJ sees where the sounds are coming from.png S1E16 Wooly mammoths emerge.png S1E16 One more mammoth.png S1E16 Mammoths sound a warning.png S1E16 Zeg "Mammoths say trouble at volcano".png S1E16 Blaze, Zeg and mammoths see a volcano.png|"Trouble at volcano? That can't be good." S1E16 Volcano rumbles.png S1E16 Volcano starting to erupt.png S1E16 Volcano releasing lava.png|"Blaze, it's erupting!" S1E16 Volcano erupts.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg in trouble.png|Volcano! Let's get out of here! S1E16 Mammoths run from the volcano.png S1E16 Volcano erupting more.png S1E16 Lava pours down the volcano sides.png S1E16 Blaze, Zeg and mammoths running from the lava.png S1E16 AJ thinks of a solution.png|We need to find a solution. There's gotta be a way to stop that lava. S1E16 Blaze sees a suggestion.png S1E16 Piles of logs.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg reach the logs.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg get to the first log.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg push the first log.png S1E16 Blaze asks the mammoths to help.png S1E16 Mammoths happy to help.png S1E16 Mammoths start collecting the logs.png S1E16 Mammoths lift logs with their trunks.png S1E16 Mammoths lay logs by the lava.png S1E16 Mammoth about to swing a log.png S1E16 Log tossed at pile.png S1E16 Blaze, Zeg and mammoths assemble last few logs.png S1E16 Log pile assembled.png S1E16 Will the logs stop the lava.png S1E16 Lava approaching the logs.png S1E16 Logs burning up.png S1E16 Logs turn to ash.png S1E16 Lava flows right past.png S1E16 Blaze "Logs can't stop lava".png|Well. Logs can't stop lava. S1E16 AJ "Let's get out of here!".png|Let's get out of here! S1E16 Blaze, Zeg and mammoths flee the lava again.png S1E16 We need something else.png S1E16 AJ sees another way.png|Hey. How about those metal beams. S1E16 Metal beams in the ridge.png|Metal wouldn't burn like the logs did. S1E16 Zeg agrees with metal beams.png S1E16 Blaze "Let's move those beams".png S1E16 Mammoth starts to pick up a beam.png S1E16 Mammoth holds a beam.png S1E16 Zeg and mammoths make a beam pile.png S1E16 Zeg and mammoth side by side.png S1E16 Mammoths carry more beams.png S1E16 Blaze and mammoths finish the beam pile.png S1E16 Will the metal beams stop the lava.png S1E16 Lava approaches the beams.png S1E16 Beams melt in the lava.png S1E16 Lava flows through.png S1E16 AJ "Metal didn't stop the lava, either!".png|Uh-oh! Metal didn't stop the lava, either! S1E16 Blaze and Zeg in horror.png|This way. S1E16 Mammoths, Blaze and Zeg flee more.png S1E16 Blaze sees a water tower.png S1E16 Blaze "Look at this".png S1E16 Blaze "full of cold water".png S1E16 Will cold water stop the lava.png S1E16 Blaze gets the wedge out yet again.png S1E16 Blaze pokes the water tower with the wedge.png S1E16 Water starts pouring on the lava.png S1E16 Lava being cooled by the water.png S1E16 Blaze "Now we know".png S1E16 We need a lot more water.png S1E16 Zeg rallying the mammoths together.png S1E16 Mammoths head for a pond.png S1E16 Mammoths suck water from the pond.png S1E16 Mammoths spray the lava.png S1E16 Lava sprayed by the pond water.png S1E16 Lava cooled back to rock.png S1E16 Mammoths in front of the cooled lava.png S1E16 Zeg to egg "That was close".png S1E16 Zeg kisses the egg yet again.png S1E16 AJ "Just a little farther".png S1E16 Blaze says goodbye to the mammoths.png S1E16 Zeg waves goodbye to the mammoths.png S1E16 Mammoths wave goodbye to Blaze and Zeg.png S1E16 Blaze and Zeg returning to the jungle.png To return to the Zeg and the Egg episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries